monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GabbyComitotheGreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clawdeen Wolf page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Question Why do you have 3 accounts? Not trying to be mean, just wondering. Worldsokayest (talk) 04:18, September 1, 2016 (UTC) River Styxx I don't know what you mean by make my edit on "River Styxx" as Subpageset? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 00:38, September 12, 2016 (UTC) i am sorry gabbyShujagondal (talk) 07:31, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply: Personally, you should know darn well what I mean! I mean, change the information "Subpageset" as "River Styxx" for "Main", "Grim reapers" for "Monster history", "River Styxx/cartoon" for "Cartoon" and "River Styxx/merchandise" for "Merchandise". Thank you! GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 23:43, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Saw some recent comments that you've made and just letting you know that generally comments over a month old will likely not get a response so please try to refrain from replying to dead comments. Thanks! Rosalaun (talk) 23:47, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Warning Please do not add hidden comments on pages. I have removed your comment on the Unearthed Day page as it is considered spam. If you would like to make a comment please use the comments section. Rosalaun (talk) 17:38, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Warning Another user has undone your edit to the Hexiciah Steam article as it goes against our community guidelines of adding non cannon information and fan theories. Please review our editing guidelines (http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_High_Wiki:Editing_policies) If this continues it will result in a block. Rosalaun (talk) 16:31, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh, please, no! Not that! I just want proper Subpageset sets. That's all I want! Thank you. GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 23:44, February 16, 2017 (UTC) The subpage is a simple mistake which I understand. What I am warning you for is adding information that is not cannon.Rosalaun (talk) 00:21, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, but do not change the title of what I renamed this discussion thread, because it is true. Also, can you please make River Styxx's article under as "Monster history" as "Grim reapers" with next to it, "Skeletons" under X and "Ghosts" under "Y" like the way the hybrids' subpagesets are? Thank you! GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 00:46, February 18, 2017 (UTC) River is not confirmed to be a hybrid, she is a reaper which in the Monster High canon are their own species unless confirmed otherwise. Subpages are under templates meaning they can not be edited on the page they are on, the template itself has to be edited. This discussion is to not be renamed. It is an official warning. Rosalaun (talk) 00:58, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Come on! That can't be possible, right?! I mean, ''YOU'RE the one'' with the computer so special and advanced that YOU CAN PUT YOUR USERNAME IN PINK AND BOLD letters! Isn't your computer advised enough to tweak a few things and make this simple request for me??? My computer is not advanced in the slightest. It's all coding on the wikia itself. The reason I have my username in pink is because I am an admin. I changed all of the admins names to pink to make them more easily identifiable. And as an admin, not only do I have to make decisions based on my best jusdgement but I also have to follow our wikia's guidelines. That being said, if something is not cannon it does not belong on this wikia. There is a fan wikia linked on the front page if you would like to post fan theories. This wikia posts only cannon information. Rosalaun (talk) 01:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry. But I must say "but". But what about people on actual Wikipedia!?! Don't they need the ability to have special, super computers AND be admins or adminstators to do the things like post pictures and add photos and pictures names such as blahblah.jpg or anything.png, for example, or something. Wait! Wikipedia does not use .jpg or png like Wiki do (as in Wiki plural, like Wikia); they use it, by..OTHER types of names! And by the way, it is canon, with one N, not CANNON like something you shoot a ball out of! GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 12:19, February 18, 2017 (UTC) And by the way, again, I myself don't even HAVE the ability to block people or delete pages! I don't know how and cannot even figure out how for the very life of me! Also, look here, for canon if you do not know what it is called: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canon_(fiction) By: GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 12:19, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I know that it's spelled canon my phone autcorrected it for me to cannon. The reason you can't block people, rename imaged, etc. is because you do not have administrative rights. Wikia and Wikipedia are two totally different sites. Rosalaun (talk) 16:06, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Why not just use a computer instead of phone? GabbyComitotheGreat (talk) 21:39, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Just depends on what's near me. Rosalaun (talk) 22:38, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Ban Unfortunately due to multiple rule violations you are indefinitely banned. Having multiple accounts, adding non canon/opinions to pages, edit farming, failing to follow rules about templates, and failing to recognize previous warnings are all cause for this ban. Rosalaun (talk) 22:51, February 24, 2017 (UTC)